Viscount Pygman
Viscount Pygman is a lackey of Dr. Hell and a midget from some foreign country. He's from the Mazinger Z series but cameos in other ones Mazinger Z I haven't seen it yet. someone fill diss in yo. So in Mazinger Z Episode 83 he shows up at a castle of Dr. Hell and slags his guards. Dr sez something to him but V P disappears. Count Brocken goes after him but he turns into fire and escapes. Later Boss is with Mucha and Nuke on Boss Borot and v p shows up and zaps em with laser eyes. It makes boss borot go mental and the 3 scientists get Koji Kabuto. Koji uses the pilder but boss punches it outta da air. but Sayaka Yumi in Diana A slams boss borots head and the guys snap outta it. koji activates Mazinger Z and then its sun rise. boss and Sayaka in their robots find v p and he uses his magic or w/e to send them straight to h-ll Make the ground melt into a fire and lava pit. Mazniger uses the scrander to get to em faster, wait... wasn't he with them? why'd they split up? dr h summons Chickeron N9 and sends it after Mazinger z on butt rocket water jetting. koji eventually finds the lava pit and saves em by using his rocket punch. then Chickeron N9 f's up a city and v p uses his laser eyes to f with Mazinger. Chickeron N9 gets to the Photon Power Lab and attacks the forcefield. after it breaks through this chick I don't recognize but people call hitomi drives away on a motorcycle and finds Diana a and boss borot beating eachother. she uses a laser gun to snap em outta it (good guy with a gun!!!). shre then drives to koji, runs over v p, swings up the branches of the tree koji's pilder is in, zaps it with the raygun and koji flies off. she takes on pygnman who uses his blue shield to stop her ray blast and spins it to make wind (?!!?) to knock her off the tree. why'd koji leave her to fight this magical creature?! she's knocked down and it looks like he might b0ne her. koji goes and saves boss borot and Diana a from the robutt he sets it on fire with brest fire and it butt rockets around. pygman show sup after probably b0ning hitomi and rides the flaming butt robot. he f's up the area with koji just standing around doing d-ck on a stick until Sayaka tells koji to do something. he doresnt so Sayaka has Diana a attack butt robot and she catches fire. Mazinger zaps em with an ice beam and freezes them (but vp was off it). boss borot attacks the butt robot but it fires drills outta its body like in mega man xtreme 2. so Mazinger rust tornado's it dead. pygman throws his spear, jumps, and catches it, then rides it away as koji thaws out daiana a. I bet sayaka's nips got pointy from being frozen. In here he was voiced by Kouji Yada who was also Muzan in Devilman TV, Jigoku-Okuri (ep 6); Kamaitachi-Three Siblings B (ep 13); Tatami-Kaeshi (ep 4) in Dororon Enma-kun. DR Gero and Dr Kochin in DBZ, Tung Fu Rue in the Fatal Fury anime, Colonel in Fist of the North Star, General Julicaesar‏‎ in Great Mazinger, Prof Morimori in Mazinger Z, dr. Nossori in Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman, Zeff in One Piece, Libra Dohko in Saint Seiya and an announcer and news reporter in Cutey Honey. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen In here he's da Third servant of Dr. Hell, a pygmy warrior with a series of bizarre physical abilities. He takes the form of Jim Mazinger, a character from Violence Jack. Pygman has high regards towards Baron Ashura, and shows his support in Episode 8 when he rescued Ashura from the team of Koji Kabuto and Tsubasa Nishikiori, and again in Episode 9 as Ashura was punished by Dr. Hell for failing to defeat Mazinger Z numerous times. In here he was voiced by Ken'ichi Mochizuki who was also... um... cr-p, this guy wasn't in much. he was Shieldsaurus in Dinozaurs. Remember that from Fox Kids in the 90s? That was kinda cool. Trivia * Despite disguising himself as Jim Mazinger in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, In the manga for Violence Jack he killed Jim and was disguised as Count Brocken. CAMEOES * In Violence jack the manga he disguises himself as a Count Brocken cosplay and is on stilts cuz hes a freekin midget! Jim kicks off his Broken block but v p caps his a55 and reveals himself. He turns the gun on Baron Ashura's Jack version but some female body builders based on the female mechs from Mazinger Z bust his head by throwing a big rock in it. And then... HeDied!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters